Destiny
by Ashpash
Summary: What if Bella did not come to Forks until 4 years after that fateful year. Would she still end up fallin in love with Edward or is it too late. Is she too old. Or will he not want her anymore. READ AND SEE AND REMEMBER TO REVIEW!
1. Prologue

_AN: Okie I finally was brave enough to try and write a Twilight fanfic lol after reading a few yesterday. This story is kind of a 'what if..,' story. It is 'what if Edward met Bella when she was 21, rather than 17'. I'm kind of making it up as I go along so please help me out by sending me some of your ideas. It is my first fanfic, so don't be too hard on me. I hope I get some reviews hint hint lol. Hope u like it and please review review review! lol_

Edward's POV

_**Ugh! Isn't it enough that they get a lock on their doors! It is so annoying to keep catching them making out blatantly, no care of who might find them. Alice and Jasper is not as bad as Rosalie and Emmett, they actually realize that their "showing their affection" and their "not able to keep their hands off each other" actually upsets the one person in this family who has not yet found love.**_

_**When we had school, it might not have been that bad and I definitely enjoyed my 'study leave' that I spent in Denali with the other clan their. But now that I was back in Forks for our family reunion the 'couples' in my family was actually getting on my nerves.**_

_**Even though I would never tell Emmett this, it isn't really their making out that upsets me. What really upsets me is that Alice and Jasper was able to find each other, Rosalie found Emmett and even Carlisle found his love, Esme; while I who has been lurking around for over a decade, who has traveled to practically every part of the earth suitable for livelihood, but even now has not been able to find one girl, vampire or human, who has appealed to me in that way.**_

_**Today I had, had my final straw. We were all in the living room listening to some music and just discussing things which has happened in all our lives since we all split up. Jasper and Alice was on the carpet cuddling, Emmett and Rosalie in the loveseat, Carlisle and Esme on the sofa and me in the armchair all alone. Between a joke that Jasper and I was sharing, Rosalie thought something and I overheard it.**_

_**'I really hate Alice for forcing us to sit and laze around when Emmett and I could be having a whole lot more fun in our room. Ha! Like Edward could find something constructive to do,' she thought. I gaped at her, awestruck by this new information. She stared straight back at me. I was obviously supposed to over hear her little thought. **_

_**And that is why I am now walking down a road unfamiliar to me, somewhere still in Forks, kicking every stone in my path, muttering under my breathe. **_

Bella's POV

I cannot believe that Charlie has a dog! I finally agree to stay with him, for the second time. Only this time I actually came. I remember last time, when I had practically got on the plane to Forks but ended up spending an extra 4 years in Phoenix with Renee…

_How could I leave my loving erratic, harebrained mother to fend for herself? Of course she had Phil now, so the bills would probably get paid, there would be food in the refrigerator, gas in her car, and someone to call when she got lost, but still…" I remember reasoning with myself, giving myself all the excuses in the world to avoid the awkwardness that I would deal with if I went to live with my father._

However fate triumphed for it seemed it was my destiny to live in Forks. This time it was my decision to leave Phoenix and it is obvious that I made the wrong decision. For here I am, in Forks taking care of more than just my father, but his dog also.

'Come one James!' I said pulling the dog off Charlie's doorstep. Out of all the small cute dogs in the world Charlie had to go get himself a Great Dane. And this one was past the size of an average Dane, so you could just guess how my little over five feet, slender frame, made him move. Not an inch.

I heard a deep chuckle and I was ready to give a piece of my mind to whoever it was that found my dilemma amusing. I was not prepared for what I saw.

'So hap— ' I began but had to stop when I caught sight of the source of the chuckle. It was then I began to think coming to Forks was after all a great idea.

_AN: I hope you liked it. If you didn't, please tell me why. I'll try to update soon. Maybe even by today lol anyways I really hope u liked it. REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!!!!!_

_Ashpash :P_


	2. Double Appeal

_AN: Oki this is the next Chapter. Sorry I took so long to make it. I want to thank everyone who sent me a review for the Prologue and Kryc, Melly, Viki and Don Don for reading ma story. Kryc I will try to remember your advice and Don:P lol. Anyways this chapter may seem a little rambly lol but the next one will be much better lol I promise. I will try to write it more quickly also. I dedicate this chapter to Anya and immortally perfect who spent time to review. Hope you guys like it!!!!!!!!!!!_

_**Previously:**_

'_**Come one James!' I said pulling the dog off Charlie's doorstep. Out of all the small cute dogs in the world Charlie had to go get himself a Great Dane. And this one was past the size of an average Dane, so you could just guess how my little over five feet, slender frame, made him move. Not an inch.**_

_**I heard a deep chuckle and I was ready to give a piece of my mind to whoever it was that found my dilemma amusing. I was not prepared for what I saw.**_

'_**So hap— ' I began but had to stop when I caught sight of the source of the chuckle. It was then I began to think coming to Forks was after all a great idea.**_

_**Presently:**_

There in front of me was not only a inhumanly gorgeous species, the most appetizing dessert for my starving eyes, but there in front of me was the first man to ever send an electrifying chill down my spine. Even though he looked like about seventeen or eighteen while I am twenty-one, but I just might be able to look past that little fact.

I soon realized that I had been standing up staring at him for quite a while and surprisingly he was staring awestruck at me also, not that he had much to look at in comparison. I soon began to feel the all too familiar heat rising to my cheeks and I found myself looking down at my feet. He however began to walk up to me and I could help but to stare at him as he approached. I soon found my voice back.

'Oh sorry, where are my manners, I am Bella, Bella Swan. Umm… and as you can see, I am trying to walk James here. I am failing dreadfully' I said, attempting once more to move the damn mutt, no such luck though, he had long since decided that he was going nowhere, or maybe just not with me. Mr. Inhumanly-Handsome chuckled again and I felt the recently familiar electricity shoot through me once again. This intense attraction was beginning to scare me.

'It's a pleasure to meet you Miss Swan,' he said carefully taking James leash out my hand and leading the dog effortlessly off the doorstep. James, the big traitor, followed the stranger, wagging his tail and even licking the stranger's hand. I however didn't mind, the annoying mutt was actually, helping me score more time with Mr. Inhumanly-Handsome. 'You have to show them who is boss,' he told me. 'Here give it a try,' he said handing me the leash. I was doing well at first just holding the leash; James didn't run back to the house or anything. He just continued trying to win Mr. I-H's attention. I however was wining him by far in that area.

'Well I think I got it now,' I told Mr. I-H. He raised an eye-brow at me and then shook his head in a deep chuckle. 'You have to order him to do something first,' he informed me with a crooked smile forming on his beautiful face. 'Try walking him back to the house,'

As I turned and began to go back to the house, James sat back down in his immobile position. Just as I was about to ask Mr. I-H what he thought I should do, a gust of wind swept past me rustling my hair, which I had let down. What happened next was so sudden that I did not really know what to do. Mr. I-H was in front of me in a flash of speed, he was melting me with a piercing stare. His eyes were hungry, for what, I was not sure. He gripped my shoulder, making me tingle all over, and just as he was about to move in for the kill, metaphorically, he seemed to have found control of himself. His yearning eyes became full of determination, and he just took off in the blink of an eye, literally.

I was left breathless. Was he about to kiss me? Why did he stop? Would I have stopped him? Who is he? A lot of thought ran through my head simultaneously. I felt a wave of disappointment wash over me. He was gone and I didn't even get his name. I stood there dazzled for about five minutes before I realized that I still had not walked James. I wasn't in the mood to try again with the damn mutt.

'Charlie!' I shouted. 'James does not want to move!' Two minutes later Charlie was walking his dog and I was in the room, which Charlie had always saved for me, thinking about the wonderful man I had just met. Somehow I knew subconsciously that Mr. I-H, or whomsoever he may be was going to be a big part of my life.

Edwards POV

_**I thought that I had found her. I was so sure. But now I know there is no hope. She smells so good, too good, I will have to avoid her or I might make a mistake, just like I had almost done just now. I cannot believe that I had almost bit her, I haven't killed in almost a decade and I don't even have problems with control, like Jasper but a whiff of her scent made me almost forget all of that and all of what Carlisle has worked so hard to achieve. I almost disclosed my family's secret. Suppose I had really lost control? Its better I not even think like that because I would have forced Carlisle and Esme out of their comfortable home, and even worst, I would have killed her. I don't think I would be able to live with myself if I had killed her. I guess I will have to keep my distance from Miss Bella Swan.**_

_**But she was so beautiful, so sincere and even though I don't know her, she made me light up inside. When I had seen her, I could not even stop staring; I felt feelings that must have been human because they were not the usual kind of monster-like yearnings I am accustom to feeling. I didn't only yearn to taste her but I yearned to hold her, to kiss her. I was sad about never feeling this way about someone only an hour ago but now that I do feel this way, I have to avoid the source of my feelings, because I would never just want her, I would always want her and want her blood. Bella… it must stand for something more. Like Elizabeth, or Isabella or maybe its just Bella. Urgh! I can't keep thinking about her! I have to forget about her. It's for the best.**_

_**When I was about to attack her, she looked so fragile. What was she thinking of me. Let me try and read her thoughts, maybe she is thinking about me. I hope… Ugh! I can't seem to hear her. This is a first. I'm not even that far away from her house. Let me try again… Oh! Something must be wrong with her; I can't seem to read her mind. What am I doing? Like I need another reason to try seeing her again… But why? ... Urgh! I need to stop this; I just can't seem to get her off my mind. Wait! I think I hear my name. Oh! It's only Alice.**_

_**'Edward please come home,' she thought to me. 'I'm worried because I think I saw you attack someone'**_

_**Urgh! Can't I even get an hour to myself, without watching them google at each other? I better get home anyways because I don't want to keep Esme worried. I can already hear her thoughts.**_

_**'Poor Edward. That Rosalie made him do this. I need to talk to her about her attitude toward Edward. My poor son!'**_

As I entered the house I was bombarded with questions. If it wasn't for Carlisle I might have walked right back out. 'Let us all go into the living room,' he suggested. 'And we will wait for Edward to explain to us what really happened.'

And that is what we did. When we were all seated, I looked up to see all their eyes on me. Just what I needed, when all I wanted was to figure out these new feelings that I am having. 'So?' Alice asked growing impatient.

'I think I found her' I whispered knowing that they would all hear me loud and clear.

'Her?' Rosalie snorted. 'Want to be vaguer?' she asked sarcastically. I rolled my eyes. I was in no mood for Rosalie's tenacity.

'Bro, what do you mean you found her?' Emmett asked in his deep rumbling voice. Esme however had thought understood what I meant and had no problem explaining.

'He thinks he found that girl' she squealed, delighted. 'The one that he wants to spend the rest of eternity with.'

'Whoa!' Emmett said grinning from ear to ear

'Oh! Finally! Edward, I'm so happy for you' squealed Alice practically jumping out her seat. The rest of the family's reactions were practically the same, only Carlisle realized that, that was not what I had meant.

'Shh!' he whispered and everyone was hushed. 'Edward?'

'Sorry to disappoint all of you guys' I breathed angrily. 'But that is not what I had meant. I meant that I found that person that blood is so… so appealing to you that even with all your restraint you may not be able to control yourself from…' I trailed off refusing to believe that I would eventually kill Bella.

'Oh crap!' exclaimed Emmett. 'Damn bro, I know how you feel man. I had two of those before and let's just say I was not able to control myself.'

'Well, who is she?' asked Alice, a pale look on her face. I remembered her saying that she saw me attack someone. She must think that I killed Bella.

'I didn't kill anyone Alice,' I snapped at her. I was surprised by how much this thought had upset me. I tried to think of Bella pale—well paler than usual because I couldn't help but notice that her skin was already almost as pale as mine—and never able to move again.

'Oh. I didn't think you did Edward… I just … I saw something,' she said trying to correct herself. I felt bad for snapping at her for I knew Alice always meant well. I smiled at her to show her I was not mad. She was instantly perky again.

'So, who is she?' Carlisle said. It was the first question that he had asked me. I looked him before answering, wanting to see his full expression when he answered.

'Bella Swan,' I told him. After telling them where she lived, no one seemed to know her, except Carlisle who face had gone rigid. Obviously he knew something about this Bella.

'I don't think I remember her from our high school. She can't be from Forks,' chirped Alice.

'No. She spoke different from people here. I think she just moved,' I said remembering her smooth voice and velvet laugh that had dazzled me.

'Your right Edward,' said Carlisle. 'If my memory serves me right, she is from Phoenix. She moved here to live with her dad'

'You know her?' I asked surprised at Carlisle knowledge of Bella.

'I know of her. She has been the talk of the hospital for quite a while now,' he informed us. 'She is the daughter of Chief Swan.'

'Oh,' was all I could say.

'She was supposed to come a few years ago but everyone was saying she stood up Chief Swan and decided to stay with her mother. They said he was distraught,' Carlisle said in a matter-of-fact kind of voice. I knew Bella had to be really talked about for Carlisle to hear about her, for he was not the type to indulge in gossip.

'Well I guess I will have to avoid Mrs. Bella Swan since there is no way we could try and make a Chief's daughter turn up missing. She will definitely be too missed,' I joked. Everyone chuckled appreciatively except for Carlisle. I looked at him and he raised his eyebrow at me. I read his mind.

_"Meet me in my office. We need to talk," he told me through his mind._

_Urgh! Carlisle only called me to talk privately when he thought there was something more that I was hiding from the family. And damn right there was something I was trying to hide. It was bad enough that I found the Chief of Fork's police department daughter's blood too appealing. But it would be even worst if they found out that I couldn't get her off my mind and not just because of her blood. _

After making a decision that I would just avoid seeing Bella, and how hard could that be since in about two or three months I would be going back to Denali, the family meeting was over and as usual the couples, namely Jasper-and-Alice and Rosalie-and-Emmett, went back to cuddling up with each other. I followed Carlisle up to his office, and Esme went to her room to listen to some music.

When we entered the room, Carlisle sat down in his chair behind the desk and I took the seat before him. He looked on me willing me to speak first, but he wasn't getting anything out of me that easy so I looked at him with a blank expression on my face. When he realized that I wasn't going to speak first, he sighed and began the conversation.

'Well Edward,' he said drearily. 'I have a feeling that there is more to this Bella Swan problem than you were willing to disclose with the family earlier.'

'Really?' I asked nonplussed.

'That's right?' he said. 'And since you obviously will not tell me what it is, I will tell you what I think. I think that you like more than just Bella Swan's blood but you see something in her that appeals to you in a completely different way. I think that you did not smell her blood until you discovered your liking for her and I think that even though you know that it is too dangerous for you to talk to her, you will still try. Am I right or am I being paranoid again, Edward?' he asked.

'You are mostly right. I do like Bella and I do see something in her that I think in time would form into love. But I do know that it is too dangerous to see her and I will stay away from her, well at least when I need to hunt. If I saw her after I hunted, I am sure that her blood wouldn't be so appealing to me' I said trying to convince myself. Carlisle saw right through me though and raised his eyebrow at my comment.

'Well, is there anything else that you want to ask me Carlisle?' I asked, wanting anything but to stay under interrogation by Carlisle any longer. He looked sad that I was not telling him anything more.

'No Edward, you are free to go if you please,' he said. And with that I shot out of the room as fast as light. I was outside in no time, running to my secret meadows. It was the only place that I could sit down and clear my head in peace.

_AN: Well this is the next chapter. Hope you liked it. It will get more interesting from now on and ill try to write the next chapter more quickly. I really want more reviews lol so even if u not on the site please send me reviews with ideas or constructive criticism cuz Im new to this whole thing lol. Love ya_

_Ashpash :P_


End file.
